


Nightmare ~ Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou (fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Can be viewed as friendship or romance, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare ~ Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou (fanvid)

YouTube link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFx92X7GCxM&t=2s


End file.
